Love or Life
by Kagome-chan5
Summary: Death and destruction brought Inu and Kag together. A friendship forms and soon becomes love. When it comes time to choose between their love or their life...will love prevail? IYKa, MS
1. Meet Kagome

****

A/N: I got this idea in study hall and just couldn't pass it up. I think this may combine with my taijiya story idea posted in my bio. It might not either, please review! If you get confused by the weird way I wrote the beginning, just ask I'll try to explain.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Love or Life

Chapter One

__

Meet Kagome

By: Kagome-chan5

Beta: SilveKitsune88

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

A young girl of about 16, stands in front of you. "Now don't worry! I'm not Kagome! I'm just here to help introduce this wonderful new story. What is it about? You ask. It's about young cat hanyou who makes the biggest choice of her life. The love of her life, or her life. With twists and surprises that help with choice she will find an answer. Now Now see you almost made me tell the plot! Tsk Tsk." The girl shakes her head disapprovingly."

"I may pop-up from time to time to help explain. Let me first start out with our main character." The girl points at a distance scene of New York City. "This is where we begin, with how the life of one girl will change the world. Take a close look." The scene zooms in on a neighborhood, quiet and peaceful. "See the brick house on the end? Look closely." The scene zooms further in on a small yet nice looking house.

"Now look into the window, yes that big one there..don't be shy. Go on." The scene moves to the window. Inside is a baby crib, with a small child inside. "That's the Higurashi's new child, Kagome. Kagome was born with, simply put, a birth defect. She was "mutated" as the doctors had put it. Look closely at her, you'll see just what the doctors meant." The scene closes in on the baby in the crib. "She has black hair and green eyes. That's pretty normal. But if you look closely at the top of her head, you will surely find two small black animal ears with white tips. Sticking out of her diaper is a black animal like tail, with a white tip. Kagome looks about 2 years old doesn't she? My look at those big claws and sharp teeth. In truth Kagome is only 4 months old." Kagome coo'es and plays with her feet.

"She's cute, isn't she? The doctors didn't know what she was! She has, as far as is known, two human parents, yet she is half animal. The doctors finally decided that was is 1/2 cat and 1/2 human. A new breed of human. She was going to be a new species called hanyou. Only one other, born about 1 1/2 years ago, has ever been classified as hanyou. A young boy. Oh my! Don't cry baby Kagome!" Baby Kagome begins crying loudly. Her Mother and Father come running into the room.

"That _thing_ is crying!" The Father said angrily.

"She's just a baby!" Her mother picks up Kagome and rocks her lovingly.

"Its just a MISTAKE! It shouldn't even EXISIT!" The Father storms from the room.

~Voice Over as the scene with Kagome and her Mother continues~

"Her Father was an awful mad. Never did treat Kagome right. Let's skip ahead to when Kagome is 6. Her Father had implanted in her mind that she was "a mistake" "a freak" and "a monster" since as long as she could remember, she'd been called that. Her body grew with double the rate of a human. At the age of six she seems nearly 8. 

Her tail had grown also, about 3 foot long now, bushy and slender. Her black hair fell lazily around her shoulders, her tiny cat ears twitching ever so often. When Kagome was about 3 her claws and fangs grew in fully. Mrs. Higurashi was really the only person not scared of her, the only one who cared about her. But not even she could stop her husband."

The scene shifts to a tiny car driving on a country road, far from busy New York. "That's Kagome and her Father, he's taking her to school well at least that's what her Mother thinks. By now he must have her out somewhere in Maine." The car slows to a stop by a dense patch of woods. 

"Get out." Her Father said sternly.

"But--"

"**OUT!**" Her Father roared. Terrified, Kagome opened the car door and got out. As soon as she closed the car door her Father sped off, leaving the six year old hanyou alone.

Kagome stood at that spot, watching for her Father's car. It started getting dark, she waited. It began raining. She waited. Soon tears welled, unknown to her, in her eyes. "He isn't coming back." Kagome heard an adult voice say. She turned around and saw a fox, holding some acorns.

"I know." Kagome said quietly.

"I'm a local youkai around here. If you need a place to stay its just me and my son, Shippou." The fox said kindly. Kagome nodded and followed him into the woods, not once looking back at the spot. "It's just a small cave, our home. But your welcome to live there." The fox youkai pushed apart some bushes and revealed a cave with a stream by it.

"Father!" A small boy with orange hair, tied up with a blue bow, and tail came running up to them. "Welcome home! Who is that?" The boy asked and his Father smiled. 'So different from my life.' Kagome thought.

"This is Kagome. She'll be staying with us, Shippou." Shippou's Father said.

"How do you know my name?" Kagome asked.

"Your well known around here. One of two hanyou's known to the entire World! Just you and a dog hanyou. He lives around here actually." The Father said placing the acorns down. Shippou bounded up to Kagome.

"This is your home now!" Shippou said happily. 'Home. I've never been 'home'. I always just had a 'house'.' Kagome thought, and followed the 2 foxes into the cave. 'Home. it feels good to be home.' Kagome thought with a small smile.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

****

A/N: Well there ya go! Please review I really like them.

Kagome-chan5


	2. The Abused

****

A/N: Well here is chapter two! Its slightly sad I guess but well just read and review please.

I forgot to mention in the last chapter. I don't own Inuyasha. Okie? Okay.

And guess what! In this chapter, I STILL DON'T. I did buy an Inuyasha DVD from suncoast 'cuz I had a $15 off coupon! And I went to Joy's Japanimation and bought some Fruits Basket playing cards and Pocky. Ahh the joys of foreign junk food.

__

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

****

Love or Life

Chapter Two

**__**

The Abused

By: Kagome-chan5

__

Beta: Sango-chan8

__

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

"Hi! Its me again! You may be wondering who I am. Well I'm Kisa, Kisa Taiyoukai. Yes, Kagome is related to me. Her father is my grandfather. Grandpa Higurashi. If your confused, let me explain. I am Kisa, Kagome's 16 year old daughter. Mom always told us, me and my brother, he's 13, Kyou, the story of how her and Father meet.

Now, I'm sharing it with you. I may have forgotten since I'm so scatter brained but Mom was born in 1987 and Father a year and a half earlier, 1986.

Mom had me when she was 19, Dad was 20. So I was born in 2006 if I'm 16 now then the year is 2022. Mom and Dad are 35 and 36. So basically this story is all a flashback.

My Dad had a bad child hood also. So I'll tell you a bit about that. Uncle Sess says he never was that mean, but Father says he was a horror! Anyways our chapter begins in the middle of Maine. A rich, snobby family lives here. The taiyoukai family. Let's take a peek in on Inuyasha's childhood.."

The scene changes to the living room of a large fancy house. Seated on the leather couch is a woman and a man. On the other is a boy of about 7, he has black hair and eyes.

Crawling on the floor is a baby, maybe about 1 and ½ years old. He has silver hair and golden eyes. His tiny dog ears twitch as his step-mother and father talk.

"What are we going to do with him?" Inuyasha's father asked.

"Sell it. Put it in the freak show. Sell it to scientist's to test on." His step-mother spat.

"But dear, he's only a toddler." The Father said, trying to soothe his wife.

"It's a mongrel and it will be treated like one!" His step-mother stood from the couch and walked to Inuyasha. "I will not be the mother of this..this thing!" His step-mother yelled, and took all Inuyasha's toys from him and then stormed from the room.

"Sesshoumaru, can you please take your brother to his room?" Their Father asked the blacked hair boy .

"Its _half_ brother! That runt's Mother died! If **my** Mother doesn't won't touch it then I won't either." Sesshoumaru said, leaving the room.

"Inuyasha…will your life always be this hard?" His Father asked.

****

~Voice over as a scene of Inuyasha playing with his ears is seen.~

"Aunt Rin was shocked when Uncle Sess said those things. Aunt Rin likes my Father a lot and has even gotten Uncle Sess to visit us sometimes. Uncle Sesshoumaru and Aunt Rin are suspose to have their 3rd child soon. Let's see…the scene is now 2 months later, Kagome was born about 3 weeks ago. Inuyasha's Mother has threatened that if Inuyasha crosses her path, He'll pay."

The scene now shows Inuyasha walking down a hall, his step-mom is at the end of it.

"Boy!" His step-mom stomped up to him and grabbed his sensitive dog-ear. "Showing your hideous face in front of me! I'll punish you!!" She yelled into his face. Inuyasha closed his eyes, this was happening everyday now. His step-mom slapped him across the cheek leaving a burning hand mark.

"Your lucky I even let you have that dog house!" Ever since his step-mom had found out Inuyasha was part dog she had made him live outside, in the leaky dog house.

She slapped, kicked, shook, and yelled at Inuyasha for more then 10 minutes. "Hanyou's don't exist! Everyone knows youkai are just fairy tails!" His step-mother stormed off, leaving Inuyasha laying in the middle of the hall. He had bruises already forming, blood trickled from his lip.

Inuyasha layed on the stone floor whimpering until Sesshoumaru came past.

"Mother said she's getting rid of you. Forever." He said cruelly, giving Inuyasha one last kick before walking off.

'Father!' Inuyasha thought and pulled himself to his feet. Inuyasha started the walk to his Father's office, slowly, his bruised legs ached in protest. His right leg had a new limp and his eye was swollen shut. Long ago, Inuyasha's beautiful silver hair became matted and dirty. Inuyasha had only one outfit, a pair of Sesshoumaru's old worn blue jeans that were slightly to large and a shirt he found in Sesshoumaru's closet. It was worn and had several holes.

Inuyasha reached the door and pulled it open. "Inuyasha!" His Father ran up to him and pulled him into his lap. His Father had tried, before, to help Inuyasha but his wife refused to stop. He was dedicated to her by his company, if he left his wife…his life would be poor and meager.

"I'm running away Father." Inuyasha said. "To the Goshinboku Forest." His Father smiled sadly and nodded.

"I'll take you there. But you must take these two swords." His Father stood from his chair, placing Inuyasha on the desk.

"This one, Tessaiga, is for you." His Father handed Inuyasha the sword, in a black sheath. "This 2nd one, Zentoaku, is for your wife, the girl you love." His Father handed Inuyasha the 2nd sword, in a green sheath. "The girl who is right for you, will be able to use that sword, and only her. I can't tell you what happens, or how to use either sword. But you'll know. I know your only about 2 years old but you need to know this. Let's go before your step-mother finds out." His Father picked Inuyasha up and the two swords.

****

~The scene changes to Inuyasha and his Father getting into a car.~

"Inuyasha didn't have much of a good life at home, but it wasn't all sugar-coated bliss when he got to the Goshinboku Forest. Keep reading."

Inuyasha's Father pulled to a stop in the same place that Kagome's Dad will in 2 years.

"I'll help you find somewhere to stay. Your so young, Inuyasha, yet your living the life of an adult. I don't want to just leave you alone here." His Father said, walking Inuyasha into the Forest, the two swords in his other hand.

"Its okay Father, I'll survive." Inuyasha said.

"Where will you live?" His father asked.

"I'll build a hut. Please just go Father." Inuyasha said and took the two swords. With sad eyes his Father turned and left.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's senses tingled and his ears twitched. Something was coming and fast. "Father!" Inuyasha realized what ever it was, was headed right at his Dad. Inuyasha raced at full speed but made it just in time to see his Father...murdered.

Inuyasha watched, from behind a tree, as 6 human looking wolves, he assumed, surrounded his Father. 4 male brown wolves, 1 female darker down wolf, and a dark brown child wolf, about Inuyasha's age.

The biggest looking of the wolves tackled his Father, knocking him to the ground. "D-don't kill me!" His Father yelled but the wolf just smirked and sliced his Father's throat.

Inuyasha's Father's blood poured out of the wound. The other 3 male wolves came up and began biting into his father. "Stop!" His father cried. They were eating him alive!

Inuyasha stared in shock while the wolves had their fill and then walked away, chatting about the days kill. "Father…" Inuyasha stumbled up to the bloody, half eaten remains. Slowly Inuyasha closed his Father's eyes. 'I'll dig him a grave.' Inuyasha thought. 'Why did father come back.? He was already at the car!' Inuyasha thought angrily but something shiny caught his attention.

Inuyasha pried it from his Father's cold fingers. It was two rings and a piece of paper.

Inuyasha opened the note, though he could not read it, he vowed to keep it until he could. He stuffed the paper in his pocket and looked down at the two rings. They were both tiny gold bands, one was slightly bigger with 3 small gems. The 2nd was more slender with one big diamond in the middle surrounded by 2 small diamonds. 

Inuyasha put the rings in his pocket and began digging his Father's grave. All the while thinking- 'Father died because of me. Because he wanted me to have that note and the rings. I killed father.' Inuyasha looked down at his Father's pale face, letting a tear slip down his cheek and splash of his Father's bloody cheek.

'I killed Father.'

****

A/N: Well I finished! Kinda sad…next chap is still a bit sad..we meet Sango and Miroku and Inu meets Kagome..

Please Review.

PLEASE!

Next Chap- Dealing With Death

~Kagome-chan5


	3. Dealing With Death

****

A/N: Here ya go, chapter 3! Please review, Things are going to be a bit sad in this chap, but it gets happier, cuz INUYASHA FINALLY MEETS KAGOME YAY!!!!!!! ALSO SANGO AND MIROKU SHOW UP! YAY *throws confetti*

It occurred to be I messed up Kagome's age…just go by whats in this chapter.

Guess what, I don't own Inuyasha. I know it was big news for me too.

You'd think Takahashi-san would give away the right to a popular anime, just because it is my 16th b-day..well that's what I thought, I was sadly mistaken of course.

__

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

****

Love or Life

Chapter Three

**__**

Dealing With Death

By: Kagome-chan5

__

Beta: Sango-chan8

__

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

After Inuyasha buried his Father next to where he planned to live, he set off for food. There was a human house nearby. It smelled like the only human house for miles.

Inuyasha smirked when he reached the house. 'Turkey!' Inuyasha thought when the family brought out their dinner.

"Mama? Why is this boy here?" A little girl with dark brown hair asked. She was a little younger then Inuyasha.

"Because Sango. Miroku is staying at the temple up the road and we just want you two to be friends." A man, presumably Sango's Father said.

'A girl, I'll never trust another girl. But the boy, maybe we can be friends!' Inuyasha thought, looking over the boy. He was older, Inuyasha decided, about 4.

"Fine!" Sango said and started eating her dinner. After the family was done they dumped the leftovers out.

"Miroku? Sango? Can you take out the trash?" Sango's Father called.

'What a weird Dad, their only toddlers!' Inuyasha thought, following his nose to where the kids were dumping the trash.

"Umm.." Inuyasha said quietly and Miroku turned to look at him.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked and stood in front of Sango. **(A/N: aww)**. 

"I'm Inuyasha, and I was wondering if you had any extra food…" Inuyasha said.

"Sure!" Sango chirped with childlike innocence and went inside.

"I hate girls.." Inuyasha muttered. 

"Why? They are very cute What are you by the way? I've never seen a kid like you before." Miroku said.

"I'm a hanyou. I have to go." Inuyasha started to walk away but Sango came out at that exact same moment.

"Wait! Your food!" She ran up to him holding a small bowl. "Its some left over soup, I got it out of the fridgator myself!" Sango said proudly.

"Oh, thanks. Bye." Inuyasha took the bowl and headed towards his Father's grave. Inuyasha sat down under a large tree and slurped at his soup.

"Sango didn't seem so bad. But all girls are bad! They hit and scream at my like Steppy **(A/N: His Step-Mom.)** I hope I never have to see another girl again!" Inuyasha ate the rest of his soup and then fell asleep.

~3 years later~

"Hi! Its me again! Im just here to keep you on track since we are skipping ahead 3 years. Lets see their ages.

Miroku is 7 now.

Inuyasha is about 5.

Sesshoumaru, though not in this chapter, is now 10.

Kagome is about 4.

Sango is about 5 also.

So that makes the year about 1991. That sounds about right. Inuyasha has been in the woods 3 years and has become good friends with Miroku. He still doesn't fully trust Sango.

Kagome has been in the woods for about a year or so, living with Shippou and his Father.

Oh! Before I forget, that wolf kid would be about 6 years old, Ah! So many numbers, forgive me if I mess up. I'm going by what Mother always says. So now our scene is with Inuyasha and Miroku. Up until now Inuyasha has been living in a very small cave. Now, finally, he and Miroku are building a hut." Kisa says and a scene of Inuyasha chopping down a tree with Tessaiga is seen.

"Inuyasha have you heard?" Miroku asked as they started dragging the tree to the clearing by Inuyasha's Father's Grave.

"Heard what?" Inuyasha asked, adding the log to the other 20 or so.

"About _her_!" Miroku stressed 'her' like he shouldn't be talking about it.

"Who is "her"?" Inuyasha asked, as he mixed some mud to hold the logs together.

"Inuyasha! Your so clueless. **HER!** The other hanyou!" Miroku screamed.

"Hanyou? I'm not the only one?" Inuyasha asked.

"No you not, dog-turd. But I must say, she's one cute kitty.." A wolf strutted into the clearing.

"Shove it, wolf!" Inuyasha said acidly.

"Wait…you've seen her?" Miroku asked.

"'Course I have! Her name's Kagome. Kouga and Kagome don't it sound great?" Kouga boasted.

"Is she really like a Goddess? Strong and pretty?" Miroku asked in awe.

"She's pretty! Haven't seen her fight anyone but that fox though." Kouga said.

"Fox?" Inuyasha echo. 

:Yeah, she lives not from here with some foxes. Wait a second, that smell…its my tribe! That's her smell too! Its fox blood!" Kouga ran out of the clearing, Inuyasha and Miroku hot on his tail.

The 3 stopped dead in their tracks. Blood. Everywhere.

"Shippou! Uncle Kitsune!" A young girls voice screamed from inside a cave. Wolves surrounded the opening to it. "Uncle Kitsune!" The girl cried again.

"That fox is already dead!" One of the wolves said.

"No.." The girl whispered.

"Oh yes. Look for yourself." The wolf motioned and something flew through the air landing at the girls feet. Blood splashed into her face and covered her outfit.

"Uncle Kitsune!" The girl looked down at the mangled remains. His once beautiful orange fur stained in blood.

"Kagome!" A little boy's voice rang out from a circle of wolves. "Kagome! Help!" The voice sounded terrified.

"Shippou!" The girl, Kagome, cried out. "Stop!" Kagome screamed. It was 20 wolves against one four year old girl.

"Get her!" The wolf yelled and the other wolves moved into the cave, claws ready.

"No!" Kagome grabbed the dead fox, that once was 'Uncle Kitsune' and hugged him tightly, more blood covering her. "Anyone! Someone! Help me!" Kagome screamed tears flowing down her blood splattered cheeks.

"No one is out there to save you! Were gonna use that pretty little tail of your as bed lining!" The wolf sprang at her, ripping her side. The tears from the small Hanyou Kagome only increased and the screams got louder as they echoed in the cave.

Just as the wolf pressed his claws to her throat one of the other wolves cried out in pain. "Whats going on?!" The wolf held Kagome tightly as he watched his men fall.

There.

That was the one.

The one with silver hair, he was killing his comrades.

A child.

"Help!" Kagome cried out. The wolf slapped her, leaving a red hand mark. Kagome's green eyes blazed. Her tail flicked in anger and her ears drew back. "Let me go!" Kagome screamed and raised her hand up, extending her claws. "Now!" Kagome sliced at the wolf who dropped her in surprise.

"You bitch!" The wolf yelled as Kagome started running to the opening of the cave, leaving a crimson trail of blood, from her cut on her side, behind her. Kagome ran as fast as her bruised body could carry her and she finally came into the clearing right outside the cave.

That's when he saw her. So pretty. Even though her long black tail was matted with blood, she was beautiful. Inuyasha watched Kagome run, the wolf at her heels.

"I'll really kill you now! You idiot cat Hanyou!" The wolf screamed and tackled Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widened, that was her! The girl Hanyou!

The wolf cut and slashed at Kagome whose blood chilling screams echoed in the forest.

Inuyasha didn't know why, but all of a sudden he was pissed beyond anything. He dived at the wolf that was still slicing and cutting at Kagome, whose blood was beginning to pool.

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled and used, for the first time in his life, his claws as a weapon. He flung his claws out and orange yellow blades came out of each claw. At the time it had no name, but would soon be known as 'Senkon Tessou'. The wolf, surprised by the attack, was instantly ripped to shreds.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled and ran up to him. Inuyasha just stared. He was…too late? The girl was dead? "Is she dead?" Miroku asked Inuyasha's unspoken question.

"I think.." Inuyasha whispered looking around at the carnage. One fox, 7 wolves, and one hanyou girl were dead.

"Shi…" Kagome muttered.

"She's alive!: Inuyasha turned around just as Kagome opened her bright green eyes.

"ppou…" She said weakly and looked at Inuyasha. "It hurts…" Kagome whispered and then peacefully closed her eyes.

"Kagome!!" The young fox ran up to her. He was bleeding but seemed o.k. One of Kagome's black and white tipped ears twitched at Shippou's voice, but her eyes remained closed.

"Father!" Kouga cried. "Dog-crap! You killed my Father!" Kouga screamed and charged at Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, and Kagome. Suddenly a bluish pink barrier went up, sending Kouga flying backwards.

"Which one of you did that?!" Kouga yelled and looked at the people in the barrier. His eyes landed on Kagome. A small jewel around her neck was glowing the same color as the barrier.

"Kagome did…she must be really weak for it to take control." Shippou said and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome has strange powers. That's why the wolves attacked us. She only uses them when she is scared or really hurt. She is still learning to control them." Shippou said.

Inuyasha, without a word, picked Kagome up gently.

"What are you doing?!" Shippou yelled. Inuyasha just ignored him and started walking towards the almost finished hut.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku said in amazement. Inuyasha hated girls, yet he was saving this one. Soon everyone followed Inuyasha.

Shippou had Miroku carry his Father's remains since her was too small. Kouga had taken one by one all his dead friends and buried them.

"Shippou." Miroku said quietly. "Kagome, how old is she?"

"She's about 4, I think. Really helpful around the house. Father was just starting to teach her how to fight." Shippou sniffled while talking about his Father.

Inuyasha laid Kagome down in the tiny cave he had been living in. It surprised Miroku that Inuyasha had laid her on HIS bed of furs and not the floor.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku stated in awe.

"Miroku!?" A girls voice called.

"Sango!" Miroku called back and a moment later Sango appeared at the cave.

"Miroku, they want you back at the temp--Oh! Whose that?" Sango rushed to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"She's Kagome and I'm going to take care of her." Inuyasha said.

"Forever?" Sango asked.

"Forever." Inuyasha said seriously.

****

A/N: WOW! I am finally done! I am so sorry people that it took me so long to type this, school started back up you know. I'm going to try to update at least one story once every week.

Ive started writing TWO new stories in my notebook but Im not going to post them until The Things We Do is complete, which its getting there.

New Story One:

Title: Until You…

Kagome and Kikyou were always friends until new student Inuyasha moved into town. How will the two most popular girls in school handle an out of control cutie? High school seemed so easy, to Kagome, until she fell in love with the most unlikely person. HIGHSCHOOL AU: KAG/INU PG-13 

New Story Two:

Title: Fallen Angels

Kagome was murdered at age 16 by Naraku. Her Father was blamed and sent to prison. Two years later, God sends Kagome back to Tokyo to be a Guardian Angel. Naraku is still alive and killing young innocent children. Kagome cant just sit back and watch…will her new task: the bully of her would have been high school, help her or watch as she risks it all for her revenge.

Those are kind of bad summaries, but check them out anyways.

Please review, please.

~Kagome-chan5


	4. Forever

****

A/N: IM BACK! YAY! The Beta Reader, Sango-chan8 typed up for me!

Well enjoy and please review!

I don't own Inuyasha...*sigh*

__

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

****

Love or Life

Chapter Four

**__**

Forever

By: Kagome-chan5

__

Beta: Sango-chan8

__

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

"Really, forever?" Miroku asked in awe.

"Yes! Now help me finish the hut!" Inuyasha said.

"Kagome?" Shippou asked quietly. Kagome didn't answer or move. The only thing that said she was alive was her slow breath.

****

~2 days later~

"Finally done!" Miroku said in triumph. The worked had been slow since Sango couldn't help them. "Where has she been?" Miroku asked.

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, her Dad said she was starting training.".

"But he won't tell us what!" Miroku yelled."

"Oh shut up!" Inuyasha said as he looked around the hut. It wasn't much. One table, 3 chairs, a shelf, and in the two opposite corners were two piles of fur, beds. Zentoaku and Tessaiga were hung on the wall with small pegs. The note was pinned up. Inuyasha could almost read it now. And the two rings were pegged up beside the note. On the shelf was some wood dishes and cups. "I'll get Kagome." Inuyasha said and turned out of the hut to the cave. Kagome hadn't moved since Inuyasha laid her down but her wounds were almost gone now.

"Shippou?" . Inuyasha asked to wake the sleeping fox.

"Inuyasha?" Shippou yawned.

"I'm moving Kagome to our hut." Inuyasha said and picked her up gently. "I wouldn't do that..." Shippou warned.

"Do what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Touch-Never mind..." Shippou started but stopped as Kagome's clawed hand flew up and tightened around Inuyasha's neck.

"Make...her...stop!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome opened her eyes and bright green glared at molten gold.

"Kagome let him go," Shippou said and Kagome released her grip.

"Shippou!" Kagome cried and tried to leap to him, but Inuyasha kept a firm hold.

"What did I do to deserve that!?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"She doesn't mean it, Kagome's trained to protect something and you got too close." Shippou explained. 

"Keh! I don't want it." Inuyasha said and carried Kagome into his hut.

"If she is so trained then why did that wolf have her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because of Kouga, She saw Kouga and his tribe as friends so she couldn't hurt them," Shippou said.

"Shippou you make it sound like I can't hear you!" Kagome yelled.

"Sorry," Shippou said sheepishly.

"It's okay, Listen dog, I'm sorry too." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"It's Inuyasha" Inuyasha said sourly.

"Kagome!" A voice yelled. Kagome's ears twitched at her name. Miroku came running in.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked as her tail flicked in confusion.

"Miroku, thats Miroku," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, put me down please." Kagome said.

"Yes, Inuyasha put her down!" Miroku said excitedly.

"Why so you can touch the poor girl? Although this one might give you one big headache." Inuyasha said thoughtfully.

"Just put me down." Kagome said. Inuyasha snorted and placed her down.

"Kagome!" As soon as her feet touched the ground the fox charged at her. "I'm so happy!" Shippou flew at Kagome full force. 

Kagome stumbled and fell backwards. "Eee!"

Inuyasha, who was standing behind her, caught her. "Dumb cats." Inuyasha muttered. The Shikon around Kagome's neck had fallen off and Inuyasha reached down to get it. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha holding the Shikon no Tama and looking at it curiously. 

"Kagome don't!" Shippou yelled, but it was too late. Kagome sprung forward and with one swift kick, knocked Inuyasha to the ground.

"Grrrr..." Inuyasha glared at Kagome who was leaning over him to grab back her jewel. Inuyasha, not going to lose to a GIRL, kicked Kagome in the stomach, knocking her back by Miroku.

"Inuyasha, respect a lady!" Miroku yelled, but an all out War had started. Kagome got to her feet, growling and went into a fighting stance.

"Wanna fight? Okay." Inuyasha ran at Kagome who ducked to the ground and used her tail to trip Inuyasha.

"You're going to lose" She said flatly.

"No I'm not!" Inuyasha yelled back. Inuyasha jumped up and pulled Tessaiga off the wall, turning towards Kagome. 

Kagome froze a minute and watched Inuyasha remove the sheath.

"Scared?" Inuyasha taunted, "Psh, scaredy cat!"

Kagome snorted and ran at Inuyasha. Inuyasha brought Tessaiga up to block. Kagome jumped up, and putting her feet against Tessaiga, pushed off. The pressure of Kagome's kick set Inuyasha off balance and he tumbled out the door.

"Wow!" Miroku said as he watched Kagome gracefully land and retrieve the Shikon. Inuyasha came running back.

"I could have kicked your little butt!" Inuyasha yelled, placing Tessaiga back.

"Yes, you could have," Kagome said.

"I was just going easy 'cuz you're a girl and all" Inuyasha muttered. 

"I'm sure, it was very respectful and kind." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, which blew away his retort on her comment.

"Miroku? Inuyasha?" A girls voice called.

"Sango!" Miroku instantly had a grin.

"That's Sango." Inuyasha said to Kagome. Sango came out of the hut with something, well some ONE trailing behind her. Kagome got one look at the two and smiled.

"This is Kirara, she is my battle partner," Sango said, indicating the girl beside her. Kirara smiled and bowed politely, showing off her two yellow-tan tails.

"I'm a fire cat demon," Kirara said in a soft voice. 

"Battle partner?" Kagome asked, and both girls turned to look at her.

"You're alive and kicking I see," Sango said, making Miroku snicker.

"Literally." Miroku snickered, Inuyasha punched him, Sango decided not to ask. 

"Well, Father has me training as a Youkai Taijiya, It's our family business," She explained, "Though most refuse to acknowledge youkai, I'm training to exterminate demons!" Sango said proudly.

Shippou, Kagome, and Inuyasha shuddered.

"Not you guys of course," She said reassuringly. "Anyways, I wanted to say bye," Sango smiled sadly.

"Bye!?" Miroku echoed.

"Yes, Training is in New York, I'll be gone for awhile," She said.

"How long?" Miroku said, starting to sound panicky.

"...3 years," Sango said quietly, deliberately not meeting Miroku's broken hearted expression. "I promise I'll come back." Sango said, walking up to Inuyasha and giving him a quick hug. "Bye," She said sadly, and gave Kagome a hug, which she returned. 

Inuyasha noted with annoyance, that SHE didn't get thrown across the room, for touching Kagome. Last, Sango went to Miroku.

"I'll miss you," She said, and they exchanged a quick hug. Sango walked out the door, and with one last glance, was gone.

A thought suddenly struck Inuyasha, "With Sango gone, who will make dinner?" All eyes turned to Kagome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow Mom really did a number on Dad!" Kisa says.

"Kisa! You're telling the story wrong, DAD beat MOM up! Dads a lot stronger!" Kyou yells.

"Shut up! Mom beat Dad up even Uncle Miroku said so!" Kisa screams.

"Whatever..." Kyou says and leaves. 

"Now that my **ANNOYING LITTLE BRO **is gone I can get back to _MY_ story!" Kisa says with a sigh.

"Right where was I?...O YEAH, Aunt Sango and Aunt Kirara left and everyone turns to Mom to cook, Such guys! Anyways, I'm gonna stop there. Mom says I need to be fitted for my new necklace, Kyou too. Oh! you don't know what the necklaces are. Well, I'll explain later! Bye!" Kisa says and runs from the room and slams the door.

**A/N: Okay thats all for this chap, check back soon and **

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	5. Catch Me!

****

A/N: I'm back! I am sorry about the lack of chapter updates...but I try people, really I do.

Please remember to review.

__

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

****

Love or Life

Chapter Five

**__**

Catch Me!

By: Kagome-chan5

__

Beta: Sango-chan8

__

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

"I got my necklace! So did Kyou! He got responsibility, and I got mischief. Right, about the necklaces. This will come into the story but I'll give you a brief intro. Mom protects the Shikon no Tama and later it gets turned into necklaces. Each holds a power and seals demon blood--if you have any. Works wonders so Kyou and I can go to school and not have to deal with anything. Mom's kind of famous and being her kids well...yeah.

The necklaces represent each person. Mom is innocence. Dad is strength. Uncle Miroku is wisdom. Uncle Shippou love. Aunt Sango is friendship and Aunt Kirara is dependability. The is probably just confusing to you, so let's get back to the story. It's been about 8 months, in 4 day's in Kagome's birthday.

The updated ages are: Inuyasha-6(His birthday came and went and he never told anyone), Kagome is going on 5. Miroku is still 7. Sesshoumaru, though I don't think Mom talked about him much, is 10. Sango is 6. Shippou is about 4. Its December 13th 1991. Well roughly. If I mess up the ages or dates, or you have any questions, just review the author, she'll fix all my problems! On with the story! Oh! Kagome still lives with Inuyasha."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kagome! I'm hungry!" Inuyasha yelled into the hut. Kagome was always in the hut about this time. "Kagome?" But…today she wasn't there. "Shippou?" Inuyasha called, fear edging its way into him. He sniffed the air, Kagome's scent was at least an hour old!

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Shippou, try Fox Fire again." Kagome said from the lowest branch of a Maple Tree.

"Okay!" Shippou held out his palm. "Kitsune Bi!" A blue green flame started but went right back out. "Aww, Kagome. I've had enough training, can't we play with you're powers." Shippou whined.

"Shippou." Kagome said and hopped down from the tree. "We don't _play_ with my powers. Let's just take a bath." Kagome reminded and then started down the small path to the springs. The bush to her left moved and the smell of wolf hit her. 'Kouga.' Kagome thought and shrugged it off, continuing on her way, Shippou tagging along.

"Kagome, Kouga is in the woods." Shippou said warningly while Kagome slid off her green kimono.

"Maybe because he lives there? Don't worry about it." Kagome said and slipped into the warm water. "He isn't a threat anyways. Get in." Kagome relaxed in to the water, closing her eyes.

"'Kay!" Shippou tore off his clothes and dived happily into the water, splashing Kagome. Kagome sputtered a minute, her relaxation ruined. "Kagome?" Shippou asked, Kagome scowled but nodded none the less. "I know we takes baths together 'cuz your like my sister. But what about Inuyasha or Miroku? You don't take baths with them." Kagome stopped washing her tail in mid scrub.

"Because." Kagome said shortly, picking back up her dropped rag and washing her face.

"Because why? Hey what's wrong?" Shippou asked when Kagome's ears twitched and a muffled growl of annoyance came from behind the rag.

"Kagome!" An annoyed yet worried voice came from a tree not far away. Kagome sighed and got out of the water, quickly running a towel over her body.

"It's Inuyasha." Kagome said, putting her clothes on quickly. Inuyasha jumped down, just as Kagome tied the tie around her waist, and glared at her.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Kagome said placidly, knowing what was coming next.

"'Hello'?! Where's my food!?" Inuyasha growled, stomping his foot like a child.

"On the deer or tree where it comes from?" Kagome asked teasingly and started up the path. Inuyasha looked after her with a sour expression, but yet a hint of laughter in his eyes.

"Well go hunt it down or something. Female cats **always** hunt." Inuyasha jogged after her.

"You're a big boy now Inuyasha. If you ask Kouga, I'm sure he can teach you to hunt, like a _real_ demon, not some pet." Kagome looked at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye and gave an aggitated flick of her tail, and sped up her pace.

"WHAT? Kagome!" Two voices yelled at the same time, Kagome sighed.

"Kagome!" A brownish blur suddenly jumped in front of her.

"Eee!" A green jolt flashed around Kagome and Kouga was pushed back. Kagome laughed nervously, as Kouga stood up shaking his head confusedly.

"That is…wow Kagome. I didn't know you could do those!" Shippou said stunned, admiration in his voice.

"Take it down!" Inuyasha ordered. Kagome shook her head.

"No! I'm not taking it down!" Kagome said stubbornly.

"Take down that barrier!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No!" Kagome yelled back.

"You little! I'll _make_ you come out!" Inuyasha ran towards the barrier.

"No, Inuyasha! Don't touch it!" Kagome yelled franticly, Inuyasha ignored her. Kagome twitched her ears nervously and chewed her bottom lip, trying to decide what to do. Right before Inuyasha hit the barrier it disappeared and he ran straight into Kagome, knocking them both down the muddy, thorn covered hill.

"Kagome!" Shippou and Kouga called.

"This - _ow _- is - **ow **- all - _ow _- your - **_ow _**- fault!" Inuyasha yelled between ow's as he hit rocks on the hill.

"No its not…ow!" Kagome's tail snagged on a thorn bush, and she was hanging up side down.

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled down.

"What!" She yelled back in an agitated voice.

"Are you okay?" Kouga asked.

"Oh, I'm just peachy." Kagome said sarcastically as she watched Inuyasha land with a thud at the bottom. He sat up, looked at her, and smirked.

"Yo, Kagome! How's it hanging!" Inuyasha snickered.

"Not funny! It hurts! Ah!" The branch shifted and more thorn's ripped Kagome's already torn kimono.

"No worries Kagome! I, Kouga, will save you!" Kouga yelled and started down the cliff.

"No! Kouga, stop!" Kagome yelled, when the branch shifted again. "Your moving it! I'm gonna--Kyah!!" The branch finally gave way and Kagome started a free fall to the ground.

"Catch her!" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha.

"No." Inuyasha replied smoothly.

"Yes, for once listen to Kouga! Catch me!" Kagome yelled.

"No." Inuyasha turned and took a few steps away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, the ground was only 10 feet away. 9...6..4... "Oof!" Something caught her.

"Yes?" Inuyasha grinned, showing off his fangs.

"Your so--grrr!" Kagome growled out.

"Perfect? Handsome? Come on, Kitty we need to get you a birthday gift. How about some anger management?" Inuyasha snickered and Kagome reached up and cuffed his ear. Inuyasha gave an indignant 'Ow! Hey!'.

"I don't need anger mana--hey how'd you know about my birthday?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha just shrugged secretly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- 4 Days Later (Kagome's 5th Birthday)-

Kagome stretched, and sat up in her fur pile. She looked over a Inuyasha's nest and released he was gone. Kagome sniffed and caught the scent of Miroku and Inuyasha outside. Gently shifting Shippou over, Kagome got out of bed and dressed quietly in her _new_ kimono. Brushing her hair out quickly and fluffing her tail, Kagome walked into the morning sun. "Ah! Bright!" She sheiled her green eyes from the sun with her forearm.

"Well, look whose up. Good Morning Kagome." Miroku greeted with a smile. "Happy--ow! Inuyasha!" Miroku held his head and sent a glare at Inuyasha.

"I'm first!" He hissed quietly at Miroku.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." Kagome said, tiding up the fire pit.

"'Morning, Kagome." Inuyasha walked up behind her. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and she turned around.

"I'll cook you breakfast in a minute, Inuyasha." Kagome muttered and brushed past him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed her tail and yanked her back, receiving a hiss of pain from said hanyou girl. "Happy Birthday…" Inuyasha muttered and held out a small blue flower.

"For me?" Kagome asked, gently taking the flower.

"I talked to Kaede." Inuyasha said, as he watched Kagome happily tuck the flower behind her cat ear.

"Kaede?" Kagome echoed.

"Yeah, she's your new teacher." Inuyasha sat Indian-style by the fire.

"Teacher?" Kagome sat next to him.

"Yeah, so you can be a real miko, and smart and stuff." Inuyasha said.

"Oh! Thanks Inuyasha!" Kagome gave him a big hug and tweaked of his ears.

"Kagome!" A sing-song voice called. "Happy birthday!" Kouga came strolling into the clearing. "Here. This is Koroko, he's yours." Kouga pulled a baby bundle of fur from behind him. "He's an ice youkai cat," The bundle shifted. "Just a kit right now, but he'll get big and maybe even learn to talk if you teach him good." Kouga handed Kagome the palm sized blue and white cat with crystal colored eyes.

"He's so little." Kagome stared into his eyes. "He's an element cat, right?" Kagome asked and Koroko crawled up onto her shoulder, snuggling into her hair.

"Yep." Kouga said and smirked at Inuyasha.

"He's cute!" Kagome smiled, Inuyasha growled.

****

A/N: There you go! Review please! Question, comments, flames (please don't), or anything!

__

If you want to receive an e-mail for when this, or any of my other stories update, just review and leave your e-mail address and which stories you want notified of.

Also, soon, when The Things We Do is complete, a new story will be coming out called Fallen Angels. 

Here's a quick summary: _At age 16, Kagome Higurashi was murdered, two years later she is sent back to Earth to be Inuyasha's Guardian Angel. The man who killed her still is alive and taking the lives of others. Kagome vows to rid the world of Naraku, but can she do it on her own?_

~Kagome-chan5


	6. Three Years

****

A/N: So sorry about the lack of chapters, really I am! I've been typing chapters to my THREE new stories! So that I can get them all typed and then post them on a reasonable time frame!

__

_Hanyou Neko Miko _stands for _Half Demon Cat Priestess_

__

Please remember to review.

__

****

Love or Life

Chapter Six

**__**

Three Years

By: Kagome-chan5

__

Beta: Sango-chan8

__

"Kagome! Wake up, Kagome!" Kouga yelled, leaning over the lump in the fur pile.

"Hmm?" Kagome mumbled in her half asleep state.

"Today, we will start training Koroko!" Kouga reached down and started lightly shaking Kagome. The lump shifted and Kagome sat up rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I've," she yawned, "already got plans." She looked at Kouga, slightly apologetically.

"What? With who?" Kouga asked, frowning.

"Me." A voice said from the other fur pile.

"Him?! All day?" Kouga yelled and received a feather stuffed pillow to the back of his head.

"Shut _up_, Wolf! She's trying to sleep!" Inuyasha hissed.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. I'm up now, anyway." Kagome smiled at the dog hanyou, and turned back to Kouga. "Yes, Kouga, I have plans with Inuyasha, all day. He's taking me to Kaede's; then shopping in the city." Kagome stood up, stretched, and dragged her feet all the way over to the screen set up for them to change behind.

"You can't go into town! You're demons!" Kouga yelled, at the screen.

"Don't worry so much. I'm proud to be Hanyou." Kagome's voice sounded muffled as she pulled her clothes on. "Well, we'd better go." She came out, fully dressed in a white and red kimono with blue tie and cherry blossoms.

"Tell Shippou," Inuyasha said as he went behind the screen.

"Shippou?" Kagome kneeled down next to the tiniest fur pile.

"Mew!" Koroko looked from his spot curled up next to Shippou.

"Koroko!" Kagome smiled and picked up the palm sized kitty and placed him on her shoulder.

"Kagome?" A half asleep little Kitsune asked. "Are you going now?" His voice was slurred with sleep.

"Yeah, I'm going to take Koroko, me and Inuyasha will be back by sunset; hopefully." Kagome said, smiling at the young fox. After a few more assurances to Kouga that Kagome **WOULD** in fact be gone _all _day, they were out the door and up the path into the city.

-In The City-

"Wow! Where's Kaede's?" Kagome asked Inuyasha in awe at the large town. She had pretty much been kept in the woods since she had been dropped off. Inuyasha shrugged slightly, and kept walking, arms crossed, eyes closed in a pouty expression. "Fine! I'll ask!" Kagome huffed and stomped over to a family that was window-shopping. Inuyasha called after her and said something along the lines of: 'Idiot! You'll scare them…or something!' then stormed after her.

"Excuse me, sir?" Kagome asked the man.

"Yes? Holy! _What _are you?!" The man yelled and his family quickly turned around to look, eyes going wide at the sight of the demon girl. Kagome smiled brightly and started her introduction.

"I'm Kagome. This is my pet cat, Koroko--MMFPH!" A hand covered her mouth, a clawed hand.

"Shut-up, Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered harshly, eyeing the humans with caution.

"E-excuse me…but you shouldn't be so rough with g-girls…" One of the Man's sons said shakily.

"Hojou! Don't talk to them!" His Mother yelled.

"Yeah, she could hurt you." His Father said. Kagome's eyes widened in shock and then closed slightly, a sadder expression on her face. She reached up and tugged Inuyasha's hand free of her mouth.

"I'd never…" She whispered. Inuyasha looked at her from behind, his eyes looking lost on her. 'Kagome…you just don't understand, do you?' Inuyasha thought, 'The difference between humans and us..' However, much to everyone surprise, Hojou smiled at Kagome.

"My name is Hojou!" He yipped, extending his hand to her.

"Eh?" Kagome looked at his waiting hand, and reached out for it slowly. "Kagome." She said as she shook his hand, smiling slightly.

"Um, what are you?" Hojou asked as politely as he could while pulling his hand back. His eyes traveled to her tail and lingered there.

"I'm a Hanyou. My official name is Hanyou Neko Miko Kagome Higurashi, but Kagome is just fine." Kagome said in a cheery voice.

"Can I…Can I touch it?" Hojou asked, not looking away from the long tail. Kagome's eyes followed his and noticed what he was looking at.

"Oh, this. Sure." Kagome flicked her tail up and brushed it over Hojou's hands.

"It's so soft…" Hojou's breathed taking a step closer to her while he ran his fingers threw the long fur.

"Yeah, I take good care of it…" Kagome muttered, her cheeks flaring up a little.

"Wow! Look at your ears!" Hojou exclaimed and reached up to gently grab them before Kagome could react.

"I've heard about Hanyou's," Hojou said, rubbing the small ears between his fingers. "There are two of them around here. Bobby in class told us all about it, his Father works with this team who helped create them. Do you know the other one?" Hojou blabbed on, but Kagome's attention was solely on this child, Bobby, and his Father.

'Create them? Must just be some child's rumor…I hope…' Kagome pulled herself from her thoughts and smiled brightly. "Yeah, actually he's rig..ht…he..re…" Kagome said turning around, Hojou still managing to latch to her ears. "Where'd he go?!" Her voice held a slight tone of panic.

"The boy who mistreated you? He went into Kaede's, I saw him go in." Hojou said, nodding.

"Oh, I've got the catch up with him." Kagome said and painfully yanked her ears away from his tight grasp.

"Oh, alright. I'll visit you someday!" Hojou yelled even though Kagome was still standing in front of him.

"Sure. In Goshinboku Forest, just follow the trail back until you find a small hut. If anyone bothers you, just say you're looking for me! They shouldn't give you any trouble then." Kagome said quickly and sprinted off down the busy street towards Kaede's. She ran past a few shops and skid to a stop in front of one. Inside the display window was a bow and several arrows…tempted to go in and buy it, Kagome shook her head and continued off after Inuyasha, the archery set still on her mind.

"How _dare_ you leave me, Inuyasha!" Kagome stomped into the building, hissing and growling in Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and muttered a faint apology and pointed to Kaede, introducing her as her new Teacher. Kaede was in her early 30's and had thick black hair, which came down her back in a long, low ponytail.

"Welcome, Kagome to Kaede's School For Miko's and Demon's!" Kaede introduced her school happily. "These will be your Classmates for the time. Kikyou age 9," Kaede said and pointed to a tall girl with long, flowing black hair, and cold gray eyes. "Momiji age 7," Momiji was shorter, had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Her sister Botan, age 7, also," She looked almost exactly like Momiji, except she had soft brown eyes and was a head taller. "Tsubaki, age 9," Tsubaki had long dark hair and green eyes, bright red lips, and stood about the height of Kikyou. "Ayame, age 6," Ayame had brown hair and green eyes, she also had a purple flower in each side of her hair. "Kagura, age 8," This girl had blood read eyes and dark hair, she looked almost evil. "And last, but not least, Kagura's older sister, Kanna, age 9," Kanna and Kagura looked like complete opposite's. Kanna had pale skin, dark eyes, and white hair…Kanna gave Kagome the chills.

"Nice to meet you all." Kagome said politely after their introductions. Inuyasha just stood there, his small mind seeming confused by the amount of information thrown at him.

"You're 5, right?" Kaede asked and Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha tells me you protect You Know, correct?" She received another nod. "And this little ball of fur would be Koroko?" By now Kagome was getting annoyed by all the questioning, but she nodded again, scratching under Koroko's chin. "Very good. You'll train combat with Inuyasha and practice your miko powers with Botan. Follow me!" Kaede yelled and pushed open some big doors, all the girls following her.

"What do you mean she'll practice combat with me?" Inuyasha stormed after them.

"I figured you would be hanging around here all the time anyways, so you should just learn also, right?" Kaede asked, but didn't wait for an answer, "Pair off for combat!" She yelled and the girls began grouping up.

"C'mon, Inuyasha, let's practice!" Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and lead him over to some mats set out to practice on.

"O.k., first! Punch at your partners stomach and then try and block them." Kaede ordered.

"You first, Kagome." Inuyasha said, being the polite gentlemen he was. Kagome nodded and thrust her arm forward, Inuyasha skillfully grabbing her hand and flipping her onto the ground. "Hah! Perfect block!" He congratulated himself.

"Inuyasha! Don't hurt anyone!" Kaede called.

"I doubt _that_ hurt her," Inuyasha shrugged.

"You threw her to the ground!" Kaede stomped over.

"He didn't hurt me…really, he didn't," Kagome assured her as she sat up.

"Dear God…what **have** I enrolled in school this time!" Kaede sighed loudly.

"Okay, we are going to skip ahead 3 years. It's 2 days until Christmas and Sango is due back any day now. Let's see…their ages now should be about...Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, and Kouga all are 9. Kagome is 8, Shippou is 7, Miroku is 10, and Koroko is 3.

Kagome and Inuyasha have been training with Kaede 3 times a week for 2 hours a day, Miroku is still training at the temple to be a…"monk". Shippou has been getting minimal combat training from Kagome, and sometimes Inuyasha...when he "feels like it". Koroko is bigger now, about the size of a large house cat. H learned to transform into his larger size but he can't fly yet, nor did he ever learn to talk no matter how hard Kagome tried. Let's see…we'll pick up with Kagome, sitting in the hut, wrapping Inuyasha's gift."

"Hey, Kagome?" Miroku peeked into the hut. "Oh, is that Inuyasha's gift?" He asked while coming into the room, "Very nice." He plopped down in one of the feather stuffed chairs.

"Yeah, I've been working on it a while. So, can I help you?" Kagome asked as she tied a blue ribbon around the package. Miroku was quiet a minute, and Kagome looked up to be sure he had heard her.

"I heard you…I was just thinking, what should I get Sango for Christmas?" Miroku asked her.

"Hmm…well, I honestly don't know Sango that well…how about a new kimono? Maybe some perfume or make up?" Kagome offered. "Anyways, I'm sorry, but I have to go to town now. Tell Inuyasha not to worry," She stood, grabbed the gift, and slipped it under her fur-pile-bed and walked outside, leaving Miroku to himself. "Burr…it got cold, didn't it Koroko?" Kagome asked ice cat, who was following her. Koroko answered Kagome with a cheerful, "Mew!", obviously the cold weather didn't bother him.

"Let's hurry. I'm worried about leaving You Know away from me for so long!" Kagome started jogging up the trail, Koroko in her wake.

"Where is she going?" Kouga asked, coming out from behind a few trees.

"Town." Miroku said simply.

"Okay, I'm looking for 'Jewel Me', they should have the necklaces done by now." Kagome muttered to Koroko as they walked up the busy town street. By now, most people had gotten used to the sight of her, but still many stared at her like she'd just walked off the last ship from Pluto. "I wish they wouldn't stare at me." Kagome whispered as she stopped in front of a large door. Sighing, she pushed the door open, a bell ringing to show her entry.

"Welcome back, Miss Higurashi! We have all six of your necklaces done," The jeweler smiled at her. "What was that jewel that you asked us to make those necklaces out of? I've never seen any other jewel like it…" He asked as he took out six necklaces from the display case, "Lots of people asked to buy these, you know, but I had to turn them away." He set them on the counter and Kagome took a good look at them.

They all had a gold or silver chain, each of a different shape, but they all had a glowing pink gem in the middle. "It's called Shikon. Speaking of, is there any left of it?" Kagome asked the jeweler.

"Yeah, about half of it, I'd say. You wouldn't be interested in selling this chunk to me, would you? I'd pay you well for it…" He asked Kagome, but she shook her head no, firmly set on keeping her jewel. "Very well then…do you want these in boxes?" He asked her again, and she nodded, looking idly around the shop.

"How much?" Kagome asked as she reached into her sleeve for her change purse.

"Oh, no charge. Well, if you tell me what you are, that is." He leaned onto the counter, clearly interested.

"Fine. I'm a half demon, half human. The part of me that is a demon is the cat, thus the tail, ears, claws, and fangs. I'm also a priestess, meaning I can use "magic" - as most people refer to it - and should you upset me, I can deal with you." Kagome said quickly, grabbing the velvet bag off the counter, inside the bag were the six boxes that held the necklaces. She also grabbed the half that was left and placed it back around her neck.

"I didn't know demons existed. Are there more?" The Jeweler asked as Kagome made her way towards the door, Koroko at her feet.

"They are all around," She stated and quickly left the shop, the bell ringing as the door slammed shut. "Seems I have some extra money, Koroko…what do you say we go shopping?" Kagome asked the kitty.

"Hello?" A boy's voice echoed down the trail. "Is Kagome down there?" The voice had gotten closer.

"She's out, go away!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's rude, Inuyasha!" Miroku corrected. "She'll be home soon, come on down." Miroku called. A minute later Hojou came down the trail.

"Hi Hojou, Kagome said she'd be home before dark. Have some hot coco, Sango made it!" Shippou said happily.

"Who's Sango?" Hojou asked, taking the cup from Shippou.

"I'm Sango. Sango Tibi." Sango said, coming out of the hut, smores makings in hand.

"Did I just hear someone say Sango?!" Kagome's voice and stomping feet said she was running.

"Kagome!" Sango called, quickly shoving the food into Hojou's arms. Kagome ran into the clearing, dropping her stuff without a thought.

"Sango!" She jumped at the older girl and hugged her tightly.

"Wow, I missed you!" Sango said.

"You too!" Kagome giggled and pulled herself away from her friend. "Hey, don't touch that!" Kagome snatched the velvet bag.

"Fine, but tell me…why did you buy a boy and 4 arrows?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I wanted it, so tough. And to think for you and the others I had to tell." Kagome sniffed.

"Tell what? You told another human about us, didn't you?" Inuyasha was developing a large ticking mark on his forehead.

"So! I had to!" Kagome huffed. "Stay out of this bag!" She yelled. "Go in here and face my _wrath_!" She hissed and went into the hut.

"So…when do we look into the bag?" Kouga asked quietly.

"Never." Inuyasha said seriously.

"What, why?" Kouga asked, dumbfounded.

"Inuyasha doesn't want to get beat up again." Miroku chuckled.

"NO!" Inuyasha spazed and bopped Miroku on the head. "I _trust_ Kagome and she can have her own little secret bag!" Inuyasha said loudly, then turned and whispered to Miroku and Kouga, "Later." They are grinned.

****

A/N: Wow! Sorry that took so long! This chapter is extra long to maybe make up for it. So, please forgive me bows low to all her readers and please, please review!

Review please! Question, comments, flames (please don't), or anything!

__

If you want to receive an e-mail for when this, or any of my other stories update, just review and leave your e-mail address and which stories you want notified of.

New Stories to Come: Fallen Angels, On My Level, Until You…Look forward to them!

Kagome-chan5


End file.
